


Salty

by bobadeluxe



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: Salt cookie does not like pirates.
Relationships: Pirate Cookie/Salt Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 5





	Salty

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi hello  
> this fic was originally written in Thai and then translated into English, all by me!

A great shadow casts itself over Salt Cookie’s boat, larger than the cloud above could ever hide him from sunlight. It’s larger than life, perhaps even larger than the sky itself―Pirate Cookie’s Ship. The Black Sugar. Salt can never forget that Jolly Roger, as he makes sure to stay clear from it wherever he sails. Even without the flag as a declaration of war, the massive cannons tell you just how Pirate Cookie conducts himself over the Faraway Ocean. _How.. hideous!_ A ghost ship may not disturb the soda waves, but it is still an unsightly sight. It should be considered a visual pollution at the very least. The seas are already a vicious, untameable place. There’s no need for pirates.

Salt only has a split second to respond to Pirate Cookie’s (unwarranted) presence. He pulls his trusty harpoon back into his hand, freeing the Jelly Monster from his grasp. Its freedom proves to be fleeting however, as it is struck down by Pirate Cookie’s cannons in an instant. The blast pushes it away from Salt―and splashes soda all over him and his boat. _Oh bother,_ he’s getting soggy.

“ _Oops._ **Yo-ho-ho! Me bad!”** Pirate Cookie shouts from atop of his ship. His laughter erases any trace of guilt that could be in his voice. (Not that Salt expects him to feel guilty. Pirates are not known for their conscience.) **“Are ye alright, old salt?!”**

Pirate is already standing next to him before Salt gets to respond. He hooks his… hook onto a rope, and slides down to Salt’s boat which is _not_ made for two cookies. (Salt enjoys his privacy, thank you very much.) Although.. Pirate is not exactly a cookie by definition. Right now, his ghost form is completely see-through, invincible, and weightless. Salt’s boat is still staying strong, unaffected by a ghost on board. It’s just Salt who startles, and backs away from him with a very undignified yelp.

“If nah fer me, ye'd be that jelly lubber’s food right now, matey!”

“I don’t need your help, _Pirate_ ,” Salt scolds. “I’ve been hunting jelly my whole life, I know how to ― “

“Aye! Me too!” Pirate Cookie says with a huge grin.

“ _No_. I sail across the rough seas, hunting jelly monsters to quell its hunger. Someone has to while the Sea Fairy is asleep. _You_ on the other hand, only care for pillaging and wrecking havoc!” 

Salt isn’t one to lose his temper like this, but Pirates get on his nerves something fierce.

He sighs, “Get off my boat.”

It surprises him, but Pirate Cookie obliges. He leaves without another word, and he seems almost… sad? Disappointed?

...So be it. That’s none of Salt’s concern. Finally, his ghost ship disappears from sight. Finally―some peace and quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's okay cookies can dry themselves.. probably idk i forgot they get 'soggy' lmao


End file.
